This invention relates to a broadcast wave receiving system provided with a received channel informing device, in which the names or so-called call signs of broadcast channels capable of reception are preset and which informs the user, at the time of reception of a channel, the name or call sign of that channel.
Stereophonic broadcast wave receiving systems include one using a received broadcast channel indicating system, in which names of all the broadcast channels capable of reception are preliminarily stored and which informs the user of the name of a received channel detected from the frequency being received.
The channel names (call signs) are represented by alphanumeric data, and these data are preset in a read only memory (ROM) having a capacity corresponding to the number of broadcast channels capable of reception. At the time of the presetting, only the call signs of the broadcast channel capable of reception in a region where the receiving set is installed are read out from the ROM and written into a random access memory (RAM) for the edition. At the time of broadcast receiving, call sign data is read out of the RAM and displayed on a display unit.
In this system, the call sign data for all the broadcast channels have to be stored in the ROM, and to this end a ROM having a large capacity is inevitably necessary. When the capacity of ROM is reduced, the number of broadcast channels capable of presetting is restricted to limit the applicable area of the broadcast wave receiving system.